


If She Was Still Here

by SassyLewis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Babyfic, Begging, Best friends Louis and Harry, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddles, Death, F/F, F/M, Grieving, Holding, Kisses, Louis tries to be a dad, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mother dies, One direction and a baby, One direction take care of a baby, Screaming, Single Father Harry, Single Father Louis, Single Parent Harry, Slighty past au, Smut, Taking care of babies, Tears, Yelling, best friends fall in love, boys live together, five men and a baby, harry has a baby, harry messes up a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLewis/pseuds/SassyLewis
Summary: Harry wasn't supposed to have a life like this one. He was supposed to go to college. He was supposed to marry the girl of his dreams and live in the suburbs. But life doesn't always go as planned.Now at seventeen years old, Harry is a single father to a beautiful baby.He has to deal with grief, heartache, and a screaming baby.Let's just hope this ends happily for the prince.





	1. The One Where George is Born

Dancing On My Own- Calum Scott

Condoms. Condoms would have been a great idea. Condoms would let Harry sleep more than two hours in a row. Condoms would have left Harry's room exactly as it once was. Condoms would have left Harry childless and still with a girlfriend. But as a seventeen year old boy, condoms were the least of his worries.

Harry loved Paige. He loved her blonde hair, blue eyes, her smile. How his clothing would shrink her size. How his head could hook over her shoulder, and his arms could fall effortlessly around her waist. How she would take his hands and trace the cross tattoo that he wasn't supposed to have, but got anyways because she said it would be cool. The way she blushed when he complimented her. 

She made the perfect play mate. The perfect cuddler. The perfect lover.

Always wearing her heart on her sleeve. Ready instantly to provide a cuddle for people who were having a rough day. Making silly faces with the little kids she babysat. Coming back to his and telling him all about the kids. She loved them like her own.

So she wasn't that terrified when she became pregnant.

Harry on the other hand was a wreck. He didn't know a lick of knowledge about being a parent. Sure he had a few father figures, but they were going to kill him when they found out.

It seemed as if Harry was the one who was pregnant.

During birthing class Harry seemed to be breathing deeper than Paige. So well in fact that the instructor told everyone to follow Harry's breathing pattern.

In the class for baby care he ended up dropping the doll on it's head, and the head evidently rolled off.

When he tried to change a diaper it looked as if the whole room had exploded with wipes.

He spent nights on end reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and "The Expectant Father" religiously.

While Paige would be shopping for baby clothing, reading on how to convince your husband into getting the baby at night, and how sore her nipples would be during and after breastfeeding.

But Harry got better. He started to get excited.

Hearing the heartbeat, The gender reveal, the first kick. It was magical for him. He became best friends with the plump bump.

Every night he sung "Be My Baby", and continuously pressed kisses to it. When he went to wrap his arms around her stomach, his hands moved underneath the shirt to caress the bump.

He didn't know it was possible to be love something so much( even if it wasn't there to hold). 

When the first pair of booties were in his hands, all of his worries came flooding back.

The baby was going to be so small. So fragile. 

Walking up and down the store aisles as the finally stocked up.

Paige was getting large at this point.

Her gas plug had dropped. The baby was obviously adjusting to a head down position. 

Harry had changed everything by then.

His car had a car seat, diaper bag, and Paige's hospital bag.

His bedroom now had a bassinet on his side of the bed, and a changing table where his desk used to be. 

Part of his closet was used up for the baby's clothes.

Containers of formula, and bottles that replicated the shape of a nipple all shoved into a special cabinet his mom gave him for the baby.

A rocker set in the corner of the living room. Next to all of the toys given to them at the shower.

It was all changing. It was all very scary, but with Paige it was beautiful. Just something you wish you could record. Keep it on repeat in the back of your mind.

He knew he wasn't ready, but he knew with Paige, it would all be alright.  
===============================================  
Song: Angel- Sarah McLachlan

"Harry," it was early. Only a few hours in the morning. 

"Baby," for once Harry's suspicions were correct, and in minutes they were on there way to the hospital.

Paige had completely lost her calm and collected mindset. She was in severe amounts of pain. Every breath felt as if it was ripping her esophagus. 

"Drive faster," Paige screamed digging her nails into Harry's hand. This is when Harry became even more worried.

About losing circulation in his hand.

Pulling up to the emergency drop off at the hospital was easy. Someone took the car to valet park, and they were quickly entered into a birthing room.

The baby was obviously more ready than it displayed. Either that, or Paige was a tough nugget.

"Harry," Paige sobbed into his chest. Her hands wound tightly into the fabric of his tee shirt. The contractions were getting closer and more painful each time around. She couldn't stand the excruciating pain.

His lips attached to her forehead. Pressing several kisses, and brushing his fingers through her long blonde locks.

"We're going to have to perform an emergency caesarean," his heart dropped. God no, why?

"What," he coughed out looking away from Paige.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. We need to perform a caesarean or else it'll die," Harry looked towards Paige. She nodded briefly. The doctor took that as the initiative and got her situated. They got her drugged with CSE and then the cutting began. 

When the cry was heard everything went silent. It was the most beautiful sound Harry had every heard. Tears filled his eyes.

"Ms. Reifler would you like to hold your son," the boy was laid on her chest for a brief moment, and then that is when the tables turned. Within seconds her breathing became eradicated, and the baby followed with. 

"Nurse, take the baby. We need some oxygen people," in a flash his son disappeared and his with had an oxygen mask held up to her mouth. Her hands reached for Harry's.

"You're okay, baby. Deep breaths yeah. There's my bud," he became choked. It was so difficult for her. Every breath was worse than the last. With a final cough her eyes rolled back.

"Paige," Harry screamed. She was growing colder

"five twenty three a.m," Harry's head popped up.

"No," he shouted. Paige's grip was gone. The color drained from her cheeks. Her warm touch now grew cold. It was the worst thing to watch, to hear, to feel.

Everything he built with her was gone. The only thing left was that child, and maybe not even it.

"We're so sorry, sir," Harry shakes his head, his lips are now torn to blood. 

"Paige, buddy , come on. Please Paige. Come on, wake up. Please wake up," he kept pressing kisses to her body, but no movement came.

The doctors just stood and watched as he panicked. Their wasn't anything left to do. Just sew her up and clean up the blood. 

"I need you Paige! You can't leave me! What about the baby? What about our son? Come on buddy. Come on you're fine, you're just fine," his hand went underneath her neck. He tries to sit her up, but her head falls back. It's heavy, she's a dead weight.

"I love you! Please, please," he sobbed. slowly he crawled into the bed next to her. Her lifeless body was situated partially on him. His sobs were directed into the top of her head.

He heard the doors shut, and he was left with her. A small light lit the room, but that was it. Nothing but his sobbing could be heard, as he laid with her. 

"I love you, you can't leave me," his hand ran over her pale cheeks.

His hand reached into his coat pocket. That little ring he got from a vending machine the night he found out that Paige was pregnant was still stored in that cheap plastic capsule.

"I promised you that you'd get a proposal," his hands were shaking as they slipped that cheap piece of plastic onto her ring finger. 

"I love you. I will never stop loving you," he pressed a final kiss to her cold lips. Then he laid there. With the lifeless body of his soulmate. 

"Mr. Styles your family is here," Harry nodded before standing from the bed. He looked to Paige for a brief moment before following the nurse.

His mother stood there grinning, but when she saw the tears her appearance completely changed.

"Harry," she questioned, but he ignored her as he fell into her chest sobbing.

"What's wrong, is the baby okay," his grip tightened around his mother.

"She's dead, Paige is dead," Anne's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it.

"Did you get to see her," Harry nodded.

"I got to hold her, and lay with her, and and kiss her goodbye," his lip quivered before he burst into another round of tears. Because now he didn't know what he was going to do.

"It's okay, it's," but Harry didn't let her finish.

"It's not okay. It's not okay," he slipped from his mother's grip. 

It wasn't okay. It was never going to be the same for him anymore. All that he loved was gone. Now he is a seventeen year old single father, and that was the scariest thing he will ever have to experience.

"We're here, we're here," it was Paige's mother, and that is when Harry fell to the ground. He couldn't look at them, and know that he is the reason that their daughter bled to death.

He heard the muffled conversation, and then a screaming cry. His heart was ripped from his chest. 

He sat with his back pressed against the wall. He couldn't hear it anymore. He didn't want to be there. He wished that this pregnancy never happened.

He wished Paige was still there.  
===================================

Not About Angels- Birdy

"Hi, my name is Harry Styles. I was Paige's boyfriend. I was with her when she passed," a small tear streamed down his face as he continued to speak.

"Paige was the love of my life. She was the mother to our child George. George would have loved her," Harry tried to continue, but he couldn't at that moment. His head dropped to face the podium. He couldn't believe what he was actually saying. It felt so dirty, so wrong.

"When we were younger we always talked about getting married. Having a white picket fence house in the suburbs. Bringing the kids to go visit grandma and grandpa over the holidays," he choked. He could hear Paige's mother sobbing along with his own.

"When she got pregnant everyone was a wreck. Everyone was so scared, but the whole time she was the most loving person. Even during her pregnancy she tried to make life about me," his lip was quivering harshly. He didn't know how long he could hold up. 

"I had a ring in my pocket that I carried around for the whole nine months. I was going to propose once the baby was born. Then we could have gotten married when she turned eighteen. It was going to be a fresh start to our new life. Even though I wasn't allowed to start it with her, I just want to say that Paige is the love of my life, my soulmate, the greatest person I have ever met, and I will never love anyone more than I loved her," quickly he walked off the podium and out of the cathedral. Being inside was killing him. It felt as if everyone was feeling sympathetic for him, and he couldn't stand it. It was all too much.

He hasn't seen his son since birth. He couldn't bring himself to go to the neonatal ward. It would be too hard. He heard the baby had beautiful blue eyes. That the nose matched with Paige's.

Even just that description killed him. He couldn't hold himself together enough, and he refused to be weak in front of his own child. 

"H, wait up," there was Louis. His best friend since grade school. 

Louis only looked at him for a moment before sitting down on a chair and sitting Harry into his lap.

He pressed a kiss to his temple then just sat there letting him cry. 

"I'm going to be here through it all, okay. I mean I'll here that baby cry. We both know you are afraid of the dark and have to sleep with your door open," Harry chuckled and socked Louis lightly in the shoulder. He always had to try and fix things. Even if Harry was upset, Louis would fix his problems in seconds. 

Sadly this wasn't a problem that Louis could fix. Not even a problem he could slightly alter. Because when he came back to reality he would have to realize that his best friend's soul mate was gone. But he could try.

"I bet that kid is going to pee on you. I remember with me sisters," Harry put his hand over Louis's mouth to silence him. Because it was not the place to be laughing.

"Shut up, Lou," Harry shook his head.

"Okay, okay. Now let's go back inside, yeah? Quite chilly out here today," Harry nodded and stood. Because now he finally will let it become a reality. Even if he wishes it was all just a dream that he imagined from the back of his head.

Now he knows where his life will stand.

He will continue being a seventeen year old.

He will continue to be living with his best mates.

He will be the best single father that he can be.

But that is all he really can say. 

That's all he really can do.

Because he has no clue what he's doing to be honest.

Thank the Heavens for the four extra hands.

Because without them Harry wouldn't make it.

So until tomorrow Harry will try to become happier.

Because only so many people can be crying at one time, and the baby needs to be the only one.

Harry says farewell to the guests after Paige was buried. He gets into the passenger side of Louis' car. 

"You're gonna be alright. You've got four numskulls who love you, H," Harry nods briefly. His hand slips into Louis's.

"It's all gonna be alright."


	2. The One With the Sick Baby

To say that Harry wasn't scared would be a lie. 

He was absolutely terrified. 

After not seeing his son since the first few minutes of life, this was going to change everything. 

He was finally going to visit George in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

It was advised by the doctors that he waited at least a week to see his son, and even then he should bring friends with him.

See George was a little fighter, but sometimes you can only fight so much.

Immediately after being removed from Paige's womb they noticed his breathing was very off.

After only a few examinations it was easy to tell that George was experiencing with Obstructive Apnea.

Only a day after, his Apnea gained a new friend, Bradycardia.

The doctors( and even his own mother) refused him the right to see his son. 

They couldn't see him cry anymore. It hurt them all too much to hear his sobs for Paige.

But finally he convinced them that he would go with Louis, but he could see George alone unless he needed someone.

His bracelet from the previous week was still wrapped around his wrist. 

They stopped by the desk for Louis to get a pass, and then they were led to George's section.

There he was. 

George Howard Styles

Laying in an incubator in the center of the room

A neonatal tube running through his nose. Wires surrounding him.

Small enough that he would be able to fit in Harry's palm.

His eyes blinked open and they spotted Harry. 

They were blue. They were Paige's eyes. The eyes that he fell in love with. 

"Hello, Mr. Styles," Harry jumps. It was one of the nurses. 

He nodded to her briefly in greeting.

"Would you like to hold your son," Harry's heart was pounding very fast, but he nodded anyways.

The nurse had him sit down in the chair. He undid the buttons on his flannel, and the boy was laid onto his warm skin.

With the warmth of his father, George mewled a kitten like cry. It was so soft, yet so amazing.

"Hi, Hi Georgie," Harry's eyes became watery as he smiled down at the little boy. He was incredible. His dark brown hair was so thick and lush.

He pushed himself tighter against Harry, and Harry easily let him flatten closer. 

The nurse draped a blanket over the baby and then left the room for the two to be alone.

"Hi, i'm dad," Harry chuckled with a watery laugh. He couldn't believe this beautiful creature was a product of him and Paige.

His finger tips press lightly into George's back. The baby's hand reaches out and grasps around his neonatal tube.

He tries to tug it, but Harry pulls his fingers off. The boy cries from the loss of contact with the chord.

"I know, i'm going to be taking a lot of dangerous things away from you," he hears a chuckle and looks towards the doors.

Louis is leaning on the frame of the door smiling. 

His best mate has a baby. Okay then.

"Is baby Styles getting a cuddle," Harry wipes under his eyes with the pads of his fingers before nodding.

"Well let me have a peak," Harry rolls the blanket down partially to show the little one.

"Look at that little bum," Harry's chest vibrates with laughter. Of course even in these meaningful moments, Louis would make some sort of cheeky remark.

"How big is he," his pinky nudged George's cheek and the boy reached up to grab it. Louis's heart exploded. The teeniest thing wanted to hold his finger. 

Possibly the best thing he has ever felt.

"Mr. Styles we have a bottle ready if you would like to feed him," once again all Harry can really do is nod. He knows if he spoke he would end up crying.

It was all a lot for him, but it was truly amazing to see.

The nurse handed him a bottle. It didn't look like the regular bottle though. It was in a long and skinny cylinder. The teat a yellow colored silicone. 

Definitely the perfect size for the three pound infant.

"Okay now Mr. Tomlinson if you could hold this," Louis took the blanket off of George's back, which set off his tiny cries.

"That is the cutest cry I have ever heard," he cooed to the blue eyed boy.

The nurse stole the blanket off of Louis and laid it into the crook of Harry's arm before taking George and situating him. 

"Now you're just going to have to nudge the teat into his mouth. He's going to fuss a bit," Harry nudged it against the boy's lips, and he tried to turn.

"Come on, sweetheart," Harry takes a drop from the bottle then rubs it across the boy's lips.

He tries again, and the boy excepts. His eyes lock with Harry's. The suckling is calm and quiet. 

"Is that good," Harry rubs the boy's cheek with the pad of his finger. The blue eyes are boring into his own. 

The sucking pace was very steady. Safe to say that George was making progress compared to last weeks feedings.

"If he keeps going at that rate he'll be able to go home in no time," Harry looked up to the nurse. She was gazing at the baby with an extreme amount of love. 

Everyone knew how beautiful he was, even if it wasn't their own.

"Okay you're gonna burp him now," the nurse grabbed the boy underneath his chin and moved him to a sitting position.

"Now you're going to take your hand and hold right where I'm holding," Harry has George's head laid between his thumb and index finger. The little ones bum resting on his knee.

"Just do gentle taps and circles and he should get it up for ya," Harry follows the instructions perfectly, and within two minutes spit up pass through George's lips. His cry now having more volume as he wasn't to fond of that feeling.

"Good boy," Louis cooed helping by wiping his chin with the rag.

"He's a strong one."  
==============================

"Is daddy here," the nurse (Harry has now learned to be Gigi) smiled.

It was as if George heard knew when he was here now. He would always start to cry when Harry walked into the room, and wouldn't stop till he was in Harry's hold.

With studying and work, Harry hasn't been able to visit George more than once a week, so to have him cry for him was the best thing ever.

"Hello mister," Harry smiles. He rolls up his sleeves before bending down and lifting the boy from the incubator.

Everytime he visits there is less wires. Today there is only the neonatal tube that leads to his nose.

He's getting healthier. He now is four pounds two ounces. 

"You're getting so big. Just a few more ounces and you can come home," Harry lays him gently back into the bassinet. Of course George begins to cry from the lose of contact. Everytime Harry put him down before it was because he was leaving.

But this time it was different.

Today he was going to give George a bath. He has been dying to get more contact with him, and Gigi offered to wait a few extra days so he could be there and help out.

Considering he hasn't even changed a diaper yet, this was going to be one of the closest things he gets to do with his son.

Slowly Harry tugged the hat from George's head. His lush brown hair set messily upon his head.

"Ehh, Ehh," Harry reached over grabbing the green silicone soother from the corner of the bassinet and pressing it into George's lips. He hated it when his son cried.

It felt as if someone was ripping his heart from his chest.

"Okay, okay," Harry murmured as he pulled apart the poppers on George's white long sleeved top. The boy didn't have much of a reaction. He was expecting to get his usual skin to skin contact, so he calmed quite quickly. His bright eyes opened to see what Harry was doing.

"Now just take off his diaper and wipe him down," Harry pulled at the tabs on the diaper then removed it. George's cries picked up when the cold hit him.

He hated that airy feeling with a passion. It was so uncomfortable for him.

"I know," Harry wiped him down which just en lighted a higher pitch. It was awful to hear. Such a sad and un happy cry.

Harry was quick to lift the boy up to his chest, and let his knees bounce while his hips swayed. This seemed to do wonders as George was quiet within a few seconds.

"Okay, now he doesn't really like his baths, so just be prepared if he screams or squirms a bit," once again Harry was back to the quiet head nod.

All of these experiences with the baby was scaring the vocals away. He just couldn't talk without freaking out.

Gigi guided him above the little tub. George was laid on one of Harry's arm with the head cradled.

Gently he brought up a wash cloth and rubbed the little one's belly in a circular motion.

His face twitched and Harry inhaled a sharp breath, but instead of a cry there was a smile. A big beautiful handsome smile. By the one and only George Howard Styles.

It was stunning. Definitely the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen.

"That's a very big smile mister," Harry cooed getting a little choked up. He couldn't believe how much better George was getting.

His Apnea and Bradycardia were practically gone at this point, and each day he was getting stronger.

Two months can really make a huge difference when it comes to strength and health.

Harry wasn't really paying much attention when his arm grew warm.

"Oh no," Gigi chuckles and Harry realizes the one thing Louis warned him about.

"Did you just pee on your daddy," Harry chuckles while George keeps that light tired looking grin.

"That's why you're smiling, huh Georgie? Playing a prank on your old man," he shakes his head before taking a cup and pouring some water over George's belly. It was a very small amount, but George's entire demeanor changed and he easily began a steady cry.

"I'm sorry, daddy's just has to get you clean," finally George was lifted into the bassinet. Gigi patted him dry while Harry went to clean off his arm.

He cannot believe he was just peed on by his own son! This is something Louis doesn't need to know though, otherwise he would know that he was right, and Louis that was right always made a very annoying roommate. 

Walking back over to the bassinet he can see George is already wrapped in a diaper. Obviously Gigi left him like that so he would be ready to lay with Harry.

"Okay, up you go," Harry murmured lifting the boy up to his now bare chest. He settled down in a cozy little rocker and proceeded to sway it back and forth to follow the calming motion.

His hand didn't exactly cover George's entire body now. A whole foot could stick out. 

He was getting bigger by the second.

People didn't really have to pray for the little guy's survival anymore. It was sort of a guarantee.

Just really waiting to see how long it would be till he would get to come home.

It hurt his heart to enter his room and see that the bassinet is empty. It was one thing not having Paige, but not having his own child that he created was awful.

He would wake sometimes in the middle of the night thinking he could hear George's cry he heard in the earlier weeks, but it was nothing.

That killed him so much. It was worse then waking up in the morning and not hearing Paige's music(even though the music was possibly the most annoying thing to wake up to).

He couldn't wait for George to be ready to come home, but for now the skin to skin contact would have to do.  
======================================================================

"Oh he is definitely having a poo," Harry chuckled as Zayn grimaced down at George in his arms.

Today the rest of the boys decided to come along to the hospital.

They wanted to help Harry as much as possible today.

Because today George was coming home with them.

At three months old, Harry will finally have George sleeping in his bassinet beside him.

He will finally be feeding him all of his bottles, giving him all of his baths, changing all of his diapers, and waking up for all of his night time troubles.

Today is the day that Harry becomes an actual hands on father. He is so excited.

George's face relaxed and he stared up at Zayn before letting out a quiet cry.

"Didn't like that one bit, huh," Liam chuckled watching how George tried to shift.

"Bet that was a big poo," Niall egged on with Liam.

"He's going to beat Niall someday. Niall hasn't peed on Harry yet," Harry chuckled cutting them off.

"Leave my baby alone," Harry shook his head and took the little one off of Zayn. He laid him down in the bassinet and began to change him.

"You hate this,hm," Harry murmured as the cries began. George was just not happy with the cold air at all. Either that, or Harry changing him.

With Gigi he never cried, but something about Harry doing it always set off the loudest cries.

Even when Louis changed his diaper he wasn't very loud, but with the size of Harry's hands it seemed to irritate him.

He was practically screaming as Harry wiped him down. 

It's just awful for them all to hear.

"Hey, you're okay," Zayn stood from the chair he was sitting in to give George some comfort.

His finger immediately became George's toy to suck on. It went straight to his mouth in seconds. 

Harry took a cream waffle knit onsie and managed to get it over George's head while he held Zayn's finger.

He reaches down and snaps the poppers together and then slips cream socks over his feet.

"Ehh," George now has a more vocalized whine.

"Come here," Harry's fingers go underneath George's head, and he is then lifted to his chest.

Harry sways in a calming motion while Louis tries to situate the car seat.

"Bring him over, Niall and Zayn you go out to talk to the paps," Louis was doing his best to take the initiative now.

He knows Harry is sort of freaking out at the moment, so he is doing his best to relax him.

Yes they may all live in the same apartment building, but that does not make it any easier on Harry.

At least he has Louis in his apartment though.

Otherwise this kid would not be able to survive.

"Lay him down," Harry followed the instruction and situated George in the car seat( all the while he screamed).

"Grab the pacifier and pop it in. I'll buckle him up," Louis was quick to snap together the harness all the while Harry tried to soothe George.

It was like the baby hated him. Every time Harry tried to get close for soothing he would scream.

He knew that George missing him was going to change.

He knew this was going to become much more difficult, and that is what made it the most terrifying.

"Come on, H," Louis took the diaper bag and nudged Harry towards the car seat.

"Guess you're coming with me," he mumbled.

All the excitement fading. He doesn't really think he can do this anymore, but he doesn't really have a choice.  
==================================================================

"Welcome home," Harry whispers as he sets the car seat down on the island.

The hood of the car seat is now pushed back. 

It's late into the evening. Probably eleven or so.

Louis has already made his way to bed. It's really up to Harry what his next move is.

George is wrapped tightly in his Burberry blanket. He is completely passed out.

Harry is somewhat thankful for this, but he knows he won't have much time.

The schedule has George up to eat in two hours.

Which is much to late for his preference.

"Let's get you to bed," his hands are shaking as he undoes the harness. 

Once George is out of that car seat their new life begins.

The one he was supposed to start with Paige.

The two of them will have to do though

Harry's hand cups George's head and behind his knees.

This motion immediately sets off cries. So sharp and painful to hear.

Luckily Louis is on the other side of the apartment because by now he would have heard the shrill sobs.

"Hey, you're okay. Daddy's here," he cooed quietly. He bounced his knees in an up and down motion in hopes of soothing the boy.

"Let's go get warm, yeah? Maybe get to have a proper chat," he soothed.

Making his way over to the leather couches, Harry sat down slowly onto the couch. His hand reached for the remote and the fireplace was flicked on.

The warm glow filled the room and instantly calmed the crying boy. George's head wiggled side to side for a few seconds before it popped up.  
Harry smiled warmly. This was something he has only seen maybe once or twice.

"Well hello mister. Do you like your home so far," Harry mused reaching his hand up to massage the back of George's head with the pads of his finger tips.   
George rolled his head back and forth before dropping his head back to Harry's shoulder. He let out a hearty whine before moving his hand up to clutch at Harry's tee shirt.

"We didn't get our cuddle today, hm," Harry hummed.

"Your uncles are all hogs," Harry was quick to put a pacifier between George's lips when he noticed his face wrinkle.

"Let's try not to cry to much. You know make my life and yours much easier. You might hurt yourself is you cry too much," Harry smirked while petting the rubbing a soothing hand up and down George's back.

His poor humor is the only thing keeping him from panicking completely.

"I hope i'm doing okay so far. I mean you're doing great. You've got the job! I know only eighteen more years of my sucky jokes," Harry coos when George whines.

"Let's just sit here for a while. I missed your snuggles," his lips dipped down and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
=====================================================================

Harry's nights seem to be getting longer. He understands that babies take a lot of work and time, but when one is your screaming wake up call your decisions become more rash and quick. 

It has been a few weeks since Harry has gotten a proper night of sleep, and it is driving him up a wall.

Tonight has to be the worst. George will not stop crying and Harry is going properly insane.

"What, what can daddy do? I'm running out of ideas,George," Harry tried to fit the pacifier past his lips, but George was quick to turn his head.

"Come on. You have a fresh diaper, you're fed, I burped you five million times, I've been rocking you since the beginning of life's entire existence. Help me out here," George continued to scream like his life depended on it, and there was nothing Harry could do to make it better.

"How about a song, hm? I'll sing you your song. You'll like that," he tried to situate George closer as he begun.

"The night we met I knew I needed you so," if it was possible George's cries got louder. Harry went on with a few more verses before he finally gave up.

"Will go out on the deck for a few seconds. Will that help," Harry's voice was begging to raise. He feels as if the cries are getting louder, but in reality they are just at a higher pitch.

With the cool air it stilled George's cry. Harry was about to breathe out a sigh of relief before they began again.

That was when he knew that he couldn't possibly do this anymore.

This is way too much for him.

Harry laid George down in the bassinet.

Then moments later that calm and collected feeling drained from him. Harry lost it.

"What do you want," Harry screamed into the bassinet.

"Shut up. Shut up. Would you shut the fuck up," after doing this completely alone for the last few weeks it was easy to see that parenthood was getting to him.

"I rocked you, you cried. I changed you, you cried. I fed you, you cried. I am five minutes from tearing my hair out. Would you just shut the fuck up!"

"Harry you idiot. You're scaring him," Louis was quick to rush over to the bassinet. He pushed Harry aside before lifting George out.

Harry stormed out of the kitchen to the foyer.

"One second little love," Louis murmured before laying George back into the bassinet.

He rushed into the foyer after Harry.

Harry's shoes were halfway on before Louis appeared in the foyer.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing," Louis pulled the keys out of Harry's grasp.

"Give them back Louis, I swear to God," Louis was quick to throw them into the living room behind him.

"You're such a fucking child," he groaned sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah and you have a fucking child. In fact I believe I can hear him crying for you. Now stop being such an idiot, go find your balls, and get back in there," he didn't even ask Harry before he started to pull off his shoes.

"I can't do this anymore, Lou. I give up. I want him up for adoption or something. I can't change my life for a baby alright," Harry was becoming louder as the conversation began.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're the idiot who said condoms were "uncomfortable" and "not for you". If you didn't want a fucking kid you would have at least attempted to prevent it. Now I hate to tell you this but you are the father to that screaming baby who needs you right now. I have no clue what is wrong with him, but I shouldn't need to. You want to be responsible then you can go back in there and sort him out. You want to give him up for adoption then do it. This has nothing to do with me. You need to remember that this is about that little boy, and not yourself for once. Welcome to parenthood, H; it sucks," Louis barely finished his speech as Harry marched back into the kitchen. 

"It's okay, little one. Come on up," Louis leaned down and lifted George to his chest.

Heat was radiating off of the small one's skin.

Louis pressed his lips to George's forehead. "He's burning up," Harry's head popped up from where it was rested against the wall.

"What," Louis was already undressing the baby on the counter. Trying to get him down to his diaper as fast as possible.

"Grab the thermometer pacifier. I put it in the medicine cabinet," Louis rushed out while he tried to hush George.

"Okay sweetheart. You're okay," Louis lifted George up. He was being held at arms length to keep the body heat away from him. Harry held the pacifier in George's mouth for a few seconds before it beeped.

"101.2. Okay H, start up the sink. It's okay baby," Louis leaned to press another kiss on George's forehead before putting him into the little tub in the sink. George screamed from the cool water that was covering his body.

"I'm so sorry George," Harry murmured taking a washcloth and laying it over George. His eyes became watery watching his son struggle. 

"Why didn't you check his temperature? You always check the temperature," Louis shouted as he kept George's head situated in his hands.

"I didn't know! I'm the youngest child, remember Lou? I don't have any other fucking kids," it was obvious to see that Harry was panicking. George was a preemie. With babies born early you have to be more careful when they get sick, and if George gets to sick they could be in for trouble.

"Okay let's just stop screaming. Get the medicine box your mom labeled for George out," Louis pressed the binky into George's lips and waited a moment.

He was cooling off a bit.

Still screaming from the rush of cool water hitting him in the stomach though.

"Okay come here, you're doing so well," Louis lifted the bare child from the bath to his chest. It was obviously a cold feeling, but he paid no mind and grabbed a burp rag to cover George's back.

"Here I found this," Harry took George and held him at arms length in the burp rag, while Louis filled syringe up with liquid Tylenol.

Louis was quick to nudge it past his lips and press down on so the medicine would enter his body.

"Good job, G. Let's get you into a diaper, yeah," Harry laid George down and the crying began to become louder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he murmured lifting the boy with his large hands to situate on the padding.

He quickly pulled the straps of the diaper onto the front then lifted him to have his head hooked over his shoulder. George settling in a bit relaxed into Harry's hold.

His mouth wrapped around the fabric of Harry's tee and he gently began to suckle.

The room grew quiet. There was no more screaming or crying. The water wasn't running. It was as if what just happened moments before was all a horrible dream.

"Can you get him a bottle," Harry nuzzled his head into George's soft brown locks.

Louis nodded cautiously before going to the fridge and pulling out one of the slim cylinders they have become accustomed to seeing.

He ran it under warm water for a few seconds before handing it to Harry.

"Okay mister, it's okay," George cried as Harry was detached from him, but the cries were silenced when the bottle entered his mouth.

Then it was all better and Harry could finally sit down on floor of the kitchen. With his back pressed up against the island. 

It wasn't exactly the ideal position, but for the two of them it worked.

Make that the three of them.

Louis dropped to the ground with a burp rag over his shoulder.

He pulled Harry into his side, and kept his gaze on George completely.

George's blue orbs kept with Harry's like they always did.

But they did happen to flash towards Louis for a brief second. 

"Daddy's right here, okay," Harry murmured into the air. His eyes becoming teary once again.

"I'm here too you know. For the both of you," Louis leaned over to Harry and left a gentle kiss to Harry's temple, then bent down to leave one on George's forehead.

"For the both of you. I promise."  
==============================

In the morning Harry and Louis were sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Spit up covering each of their shirts. Hair all messed up. George laying between them on a changing mat.

The night was completely washed away from their minds. The only thing they can remember is a lot of crying, diaper changes, and being spit up or peed on so much that at one point they each just stopped caring.

May not have been the dream way to spend an evening for either of them, but if George is sick there isn't much that they can do, but hope that everything is going to be alright.

"Morning," Harry mumbled reaching over to nudge Louis.

The blue eyed boy blinked his eyes opened with a lazy smile.

"Morning," he mumbled before pushing himself up to a sitting position.

His hand reached down to feel George's forehead. It felt warm, but much better than it once was.

"How is he," Harry murmured before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Much better than the night before," Louis kept the thermometer in George's lips so they wouldn't wake him.

"Thank you for talking some sense into me," Harry chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem, I believe that's sort of my job," each of them laugh for a few moments before it dies off. Then tension builds.

It was different. Something felt different to what it usually did. Maybe it was because they played "Happy family" for the night, or Louis promising to be there for the two of them, but Harry felt different around Louis.

He couldn't let him leave.

"I'm a going to start the coffee if that's okay," Louis chuckled. He went to stand but Harry pulled him back down to his lap. He grabbed Louis's chin with force before pulling his face closer. In seconds their lips were attached.

Harry didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew that he liked it. He liked the taste of Louis's morning breath quite some bit.

It was new and exciting. Something neither of them have ever tried before, but they didn't want to stop.

Louis was the first to pull away. He looked over to George and could see his bright blue eyes staring up at them.

"Just going to watch us kiss, huh," Louis chuckled. 

George let his face scrunch in discomfort before he dropped the thermometer and let out a loud whine.

"Hey, I'll give you some love in a minute, okay," Harry pressed George's favorite pacifier into his lips and successfully shushed him.

"Now where were we," Harry leaned down pecking Louis's collarbones. His morning decisions becoming more bold.

Louis tilted his head back. The pleasure felt so good, so right. It was like everything he wanted and nothing he didn't at the same time.

It was inciting. He never imagined this could feel so good, but then for a brief moment he glanced down at the little boy laying on his changing mat, and the spit up covering Harry's shirt. 

He knew Harry missed Paige. He doesn't want to be the rebound for her though.

"Harry, stop," Louis murmured pushing him away before he stood from Harry's lap.

"Why," he whined watching as Louis headed over to the coffee pot.

"Because we can't," Louis shook his head lightly. Him pretty disappointed he wouldn't let it go further.

Harry lifted George from the ground to a bouncy chair then walked over to Louis.

His hands draping around Louis's waist like they used to do with Paige.

But in a sense this felt better. More authentic. More like himself.

His lips dropped to Louis's shoulder to press a light kiss, and then he continued bringing them up Louis's neck.

"Harry, you need to stop," Louis moaned trying to let his senses win.

"Do you really want me to stop," he hummed pressing a kiss to the ball of Louis's collarbone.

"Yes," he decided pushing Harry off of his back.

He doesn't want to be a rebound and he doesn't want George to have to watch it happen.

"Louis I," before Harry could even finish the sentence Louis decided to interrupt him.

"I think you need to change your kid," he walked from the kitchen with his coffee mug.

Harry huffed sitting down on a stool near the island where George was situated.

"Daddy just got curved," he rolled his eyes before leaning closer to give George a kiss, but quickly pulled his head back.

"Dear God," he coughed to the side before lifting George to the changing mat.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise daddy wouldn't be as willing to change your poopy diapers."


	3. The One Before Tour

Life has changed for Harry in the past month. More then he would have liked it to, but there is no going back now.

George has officially reached the four month mark. Which is great. It's really great.

And tiring. Harry's so tired. He has not gotten to sleep through the night since the day he took George home. 

For a child with breathing problems, George has got quite the lungs. 

When he isn't tending to George, he's studying. When Harry isn't studying he's writing songs. When the songs are done he's recording them. 

All the boys are taking part to help with the little things. 

Louis will change a diaper or two. 

Niall will rock him while Harry records. 

Liam comes over at least once a week to watch George for a few hours just so he can get done with some of his school work.

Zayn has given a few baths while Harry napped. 

They were all helping out significantly. 

The tour coming up in a week though. That wasn't helping at all. Because not only has his list been filled with changing diapers, preparing bottles, writing essays, and recording songs all month, now it consists of packing for a nine month tour. 

His son was going to eat his first solids on a tour bus. Learn how to crawl in a stadium. Start walking on a stage, and the idea of his baby growing up on the road was the new cause for his late nights troubles.

Raising a baby on a tour bus and in hotels would not be ideal for any parent. Though it seems as if George will never be any kid. 

Because he has been the only thing people are talking about lately. 

The topic on every single fucking talk show Harry turns on. 

The only person who hasn't mentioned it was his close friend Corden. 

The show he was going to introduce George on in a few months.

Cries took Harry away from his desk where he was answering emails and finishing some work he had assigned to him on tour. 

He turned his chair towards the moses basket bassinet that stood beside him. 

In it, lay a baby with icy blue eyes filled to the brim with a fresh set of tears.

"Hold on, G," Harry wiped his eyes tiredly before leaning down to lift the baby to his chest. 

He stood from the chair carefully. 

His knees beginning to bounce at a low bob. 

"Did Uncle Li make a few extra bottles today, or is daddy going to have to prepare it," Harry hummed making his way out to the kitchen.

That was also new to Harry's life. 

He was narrating everything he did to the little blue eyed boy.

It was strange no doubt, but ignoring George's presence seemed silly, and everyone else always did it as well.

"Seems like we lucked out," Harry grinned as he took out one of the pre made formula bottles.

With a flip of a switch, the warmer was on, and George was fussing. The child liked his bottles warm, but was never too thrilled about waiting for them to be prepared.

"Oh I know," Harry crooned as he strapped the little one down into the bouncy chair on the island.

"Hazza, the guys and I are heading out to get the last minute items for tour," Louis shouted as he appeared in the kitchen wearing an oversized beanie and scoop neck tee.

"Don't have to scream everything you say, Lou," Harry massaged his temples before turning to the beeping bottle warmer.

"Hi Georgie," Louis cooed coming around the island to see the screaming little one.

"You look dead, man," Louis shook his head as he saw his friend before him. The bags underneath his eyes should not belong to those of an eighteen year old.

"Halfway there," Harry chuckled humorously while testing the bottle on his skin. Lukewarm just like it should be.

"How about I take this one," Louis took the bottle from his hands.

"I've got it. Need a little cuddle after my studies," Harry lifted George from the bouncer to settle into his arms, and stole the bottle back. It only took a few nudges before George accepted and began to eat.

"Do you want to come out with the rest of us," Louis was busy pulling on his shoes. Harry looked up from George for a brief second with an absurd look.

"Bring a baby along with you lot to go grocery shopping? Yeah great idea. Cause it's not like we won't be noticed right away," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright pissy pants. Have anything else we need to get for George, or are you good," Louis keys jingled tauntingly. 

Freedom was right in his line of vision. But for now he had a four month old lying in his arms drinking his food, and wetting his diaper.

Classic single father sob story. 

"You haven't been out in ages, H. You sure?"

Harry looked down at the baby in his arms for a few more seconds.

"Let him finish his bottle, and we'll come."  
====================================

"Ah," George uttered keeping his eyes on his father who was busy finding teething rings. 

George shouldn't get his first set of teeth for around four months more, but he wanted to be prepared. 

He had a feeling that the child would begin screaming in the middle of the night, and he wanted to have the supplies ready.

"Really," Liam murmured looking into the carrier that sat in the top part of the cart. 

He found some sudocrem that he had no doubt would become handy. 

One of them were eventually going to leave a diaper on for too long.

"Is he babbling," Harry smiled looking into the carrier. George responded with a babble and a smile.

"That's a lovely smile, G," Harry tapped his cheek with the tips of his fingers. 

He threw a few packs of teething rings into the cart.

"Let's go find the others," Harry's tone was sing songy sweet. Liam looked at him like he was a nutcase.

"I'm creating conversation,Li. Cause soon enough those babbles are going to be actual words," the last sentence back to the baby chatter.

"You know what he's going to say to you when he can first talk," Liam hums looking onto the baby. 

Two fingers lightly grasping the baby's lower jaw.

"Fuck off dad," Liam felt a large clunk to the back of the head.

"Don't swear around him," Harry scolded in between laughter.

Liam looked so surprised from the slap he received. 

"Dad is such an ass," Liam cooed in the sing songy voice to mimic Harry.

"Well Uncle Liam is a dick," Harry kept his tone light and airy. 

The two boys bursting out in laughter after.

Hopefully George didn't retain any part of their conversation.

"Boys," Each of them jumped then looked up to see Louis in front of them chuckling. Toothbrushes in hand.

"Seriously? Swearing in front of my nephew? I really expected more," Harry rolled his eyes. 

The most childish member of the band pretending to be the most adult(even though biologically he is).

"Shut up, Louis," Liam gave a cheeky grin before taking the items the others had brought back, and tossing them into the cart.

"Now we need snacks," Zayn tugged the cart down the aisle.

"Won't they provide those," Niall's brow furrowed.

"Won't they provide those," Louis mimicked. Everyone laughing at his mimicking of the Irish boy.

"Eh," George squirmed in his blankets.

"That's what she said," Niall coughed. All the others began to laugh.

"Can we please not turn my child into a sexual innuendo," Harry rolled his eyes.

They all laughed it off though.

Cause in reality they were all just a bunch of teenage boys. 

With a baby. A bunch of teenage boys left to take care of a baby.

This must be God's idea of a comedic sitcom for sure.

George was quick to cause the drama in the show for them though.

He was becoming uncomfortable with the situation he was in. 

A meltdown had to occur at some point during this trip. There was always a meltdown with this child.

Sucks that Harry, Louis, and Liam had decided to leave the two clueless numb skulls with the baby while they went to go pick up a few different sizes in diapers and pacifiers(Harry and Liam forgot them while they were practicing to be sailors).

"Shit,” Niall breathed out, his eyes meeting Zayn’s as if he was telepathically saying “we broke the baby.”

“What do you want me to do,” Zayn scrunched his eyebrows.

“Well since you have younger siblings; you can fix it,” Niall smiled. 

Zayn shook his head with a dark look, but stepped forward.

“Hey Georgie, don’t cry,” Zayn cooed reaching to feel his diaper. Completely dry as he had hoped.

“Look, here’s paci,” Zayn nudged the pacifier into his lips, but George was quick to push it out. 

His feet kicking about. 

He was trying to push the blankets out of the carrier.

“Where’s Harry when you need him,” Niall groaned looking around the aisle. 

“Mr. Puppy would like you to be quiet,” Zayn’s voice was sing songy sweet as he held up a stuffed dog with cream corduroy inside of the long floppy ears.

If it was possible, George screamed and cried louder than he already was.

“I’m gonna pick him up,” Niall reached to undo the harness, but Zayn pulled his hand back.

“Do you know how many germs are in this aisle alone, let alone the whole store you idiot. He has one of the worst immune systems unimaginable. Do not touch him,” Zayn seethed. 

He would not be starting tour with a sick baby. 

George already cries enough. 

“Well what do you suggest? Cause I’m not doing this,” Niall points towards the baby with eyes wide in distress.

“What’s wrong, buddy? Huh, what’s going on,” Zayn rubbed a circle on his tummy, but that did nothing.

“Do we have everything from this aisle,” Zayn eyed Niall, who nodded in response.

“Let’s go find Harry,” Zayn and Niall took off around the store with the screaming little one before finally coming across the three men that knew babies most.

“Harry,” Niall whined, which gave him all three of the boys’ attention. 

Quickly it was switched over to the baby in the cart. 

Harry pulled out his phone for a moment to look at the screen before glancing back at the baby.

“Hey G, you ready to go night night,” Harry babbled sweetly. 

It was witching hour for little George. 

The time he became overtired, and didn’t really know what to do with himself. 

So he would cry and cry until Harry had bounced him long enough, or if his rocker was being swayed with Harry’s foot. 

He didn’t need anything at all except sleep.

“I know,” he took the carrier from the cart. 

“I’m taking him home. You lot get those things to the bus, yeah,” Harry didn’t even stick around for an answer as he had the diaper bag over his shoulder and the handle of the carrier resting in the crook of his elbow. 

The boys watched as he walked off.

“Real dad now,” Liam murmured before softly setting down a box of wipes into the cart. Liam’s sentence couldn’t be anymore true.  
==============================

Harry gently pulled apart the buckles on the harness before lifting George to his chest. 

A soft shushing passed his lips as his knees bounced the fussing baby. The bottle was already ready, and Harry had a dishrag draped over his shoulder. 

“One second,” Harry leaned with his chest down to lay George into the Moses basket. Evidently that made him even more upset, and he ended up pushing out his pacifier. 

“Hey, calm down. You have paci for a reason,” Harry popped it back into George’s mouth, and held it in for a few seconds before he bobbed it.

Then Harry was off searching around the room before he came across the boppy. 

A silly looking pillow in the shape of a crescent that sits around his waist to support George while he feeds. 

Paige practically begged to get the pillow because of how much she heard about cluster feeding and the back pains that come with it. 

Harry sort of gets it now. 

Of course he doesn’t have sore nipples or anything, but holding that little five pound baby during feeding times can get a little painful to his already weak back. 

Especially if he’s doing bottles every two hours from the last feed.

“Alright, come here, lovely,” he crooned carefully lifting the tiny little one to rest on the pillow and partially in his arm. 

The soother was pulled out, and he was quick to push in the bottle. 

George whined around the bottle for a few seconds, and tried to push it out, but with the bum pats beginning he was good to go. 

Slowly slurping down his bottle with eyes blinking tiredly up at his father.

Harry lived for these moments. 

When George was trying to keep himself awake just to look at his father a little bit longer. 

Where his teeny hands would pull at the fabric of his father’s shirt. Just forty minutes of peace and quiet with a lovely little boy looking up at him. 

Then it switched to hope that the baby would go down to sleep for more than two hours before he would wake up for another bottle. 

Because do to how setback George was with his early birth, and breathing problems, the baby was still eating like a newborn. 

He just prays that tonight George doesn’t wake up to play at two in the morning ( like he has for the past two weeks).

Harry swayed his chair back and forth while keeping with the light bum pats. 

George was about halfway done with his bottle. 

He didn’t even hear when Louis made it into the bedroom, but he did jump when a soft hand landed on his shoulder.

“Tired little lad, yeah,” he hummed while reaching down to fit a finger into George’s small hand. The boy’s grasp tightening around his Uncle’s finger.

“Hopefully, he did go through this bottle a bit quickly,” Harry murmured as he shifted the boy up over his shoulder, and began to pat soft taps in a circular motion across his back.

“I can take him tonight. You know, so you can get some school work done,” Louis looked deeply into the blue orbs of his nephew’s eyes. Even he could see Paige in them.

“I’ve got it,” Harry yawned. 

“You know you’re going to have to sleep eventually.  
No one is expecting you to pull off single dad and straight A student,” Louis stood from his crouched position and pressed a chaste kiss to George’s head before doing the same to Harry’s temple. 

Then he walked off as if nothing was new.

Like things have never been said before. 

Like suggestions hadn't been made earlier on in the week, or in the past month that George has been under their care.

"Goodnight baby," Harry gently lowered George into the bassinet then went straight to work on his term papers. 

Things that he actually needed to worry about.  
======================================  
Stuck in The Middle With You- The Steelers

In the late evening Harry awoke to whimpers. 

Which soon enough transferred into loud cries. 

The body beneath his hand kicking rapidly.

"G," Harry mumbled rousing from his sleep to see the baby in so much distress.

Struggling to pull off the blanket he was swaddled in from the night before.

Harry should have remembered how much this child hated to be swaddled. 

"Okay, baby," Harry sighed before sitting up to pull apart the Muslim blanket from George's body. 

With that the cries got quieter, but the baby's eyes remained open.

"So you're up now," Harry chuckled humorlessly. 

Looking at his clock it was only three in the morning.

"Come here," Harry pulled George to his chest. 

He has the baby on his chest. 

Blankets pulled over to cover them like they used to do, and it was so comforting.

Because it was like those days in the hospital all over again.

There was no longer tubes connected to his face though.

No more ribs racking every time he took in a breath.

No more daily blood tests.

Now it wasn't exactly peaceful, but it was still comforting.

George shifted around on his father's chest for a few moments before he let out a hearty cry.

Harry already knew what the problem was.

So he stood from the bed, and found the diapers along with a box of wipes.

Then returned to see George squirming around the bed. 

His blue eyes wide in watching his father come into his line of vision.

Harry tapped the side of his lamp, which in return blinked on to give a soft yellow glow.

One George did not appreciate as he let out a soft kitten like cry.

"Hey, you're okay," Harry cooed softly.

"You're gonna hate me after this, hm," Harry hummed as he began to pry apart the poppers across his little one's Hawthorne yellow sleeper. 

The change was quick, but George made it known how much he detested it. After he was all cozy, George continued with his wails.

“Come on, G” Harry huffed standing from the bed. Swaying and bouncing his knees as he paced the halls.

“What if we eat? Will that help? Are you hungry,” lifting the baby up to rest on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Louis smiles passing a bottle off to Harry as he enters the kitchen.

“Take him for a minute. I’m gonna find that musical turtle,” Harry shifts him over into Louis’ arms.

“Here we are Georgie,” Louis places the little one down into his bouncer, and straps him in by the waist.

“Let’s eat,” he coos, and just as George begins to suckle, Harry comes back.

“Here we are,” Harry states a little too loudly. Then the cries begin as George knocks the bottle out of his mouth.

“Harry,” Louis groans picking up the baby, and beginning to sway.

“Sorry,” he smiles sheepishly before reaching to grab the bottle off the counter, and taking George in his arms.

“Night,” Louis calls, and Harry shoots a smile ( even though he’d rather ask Louis to take his night shift). 

“Look George Howard. I have the nicest bottle for you. So let’s eat it all up then go right back to bed,” Harry sits with all the lights off. The boppy placed around his waist for George to rest on.

“Uh,” the baby whines turning his head away.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Harry rolls his eyes with a little quirk in his upper lip. His boy is being so talkative.

“You love eating Georgie. You do it almost as well as you poo,” Harry brought the bottle back to George, but he denied once again.  
“You wanna sleep then? We can lay down again.”

That was never an option though. Because once the baby’s back hit his bassinet, then little demanding screams started up.

“Okay, come on. Let’s try that again,” he sighed.

 

Throughout the night Harry got George to take only about five ounces. The rest of the night was filled with heart wrenching sobs. Tiny tears dotting the little one’s face. 

These were the nights he could do without. Because he understands the little one is a bit underdeveloped. He understands that George is going to have some nights like these where nothing will be able to soothe his cries, but he’s just so tired. 

He needs help more than he thought he did. 

“I hear ya,” he yawns patting the little one’s bum. 

“I know,” he coos. 

“Oh come on!”

“You’re alright.”

“Please sleep,” he groaned.

“How did you even manage that!”

“I’m gonna need another shirt,” he sighs.

“And we rock the baby. But the baby decides not to sleep because he doesn’t like his daddy.”

Finally at seven, Harry crawls into bed with George. A clean smelling baby now in a longsleeved white onesie because he ended up blowing out the last two outfits. Harry didn’t even have the strength to pull together the poppers as he closed his eyes.

That was way too much work. The white comforter draped over him, and his son. The brunette baby making little snuffles here and there while he bobbed his favorite green soother. The one that only meets his standards while in the car seat, or going down for a nap.

Harry relished in the snuggle. Savoring his little one’s soft breaths where everything was calm again.

He was going to need help no doubt. Whether it be the boys or a nanny, Harry Styles is finding help.  
======================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to apologize to all of my readers not only on this book, but on my others as well. I have written several pieces, but my computer continues to delete them for no reason whatsoever. I will begin to work on a piece for the other books as soon as possible, but this seems to be the only piece I could savage from the remains. Please tell me your thoughts on this book, and any suggestions you have for either of my books. Lots of love to all you lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment if you would like me to continue this story or stick to my original stuff! I would love any suggestions you have for teen dad Harry. Please leave comments and kudos! They really help me get an understanding if the story is going well, or if I need to end it. 
> 
> Love you guys about as much as Louis(or more), xx Sassy Lewis


End file.
